


About Mom

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Family, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Connor asks Angel about Darla.<br/>Disclaimer:  Joss and I are such besties!...not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Mom

“Tell me about my mother.” 

Angel doesn’t even want to think how his son has managed to find him in the war zone that remained of Los Angeles after the demon invasion. He, himself, stood in the Hyperion basement while the building above creaked and moaned; trying to find any of his old research information he’d hidden away prior to moving to the Wolfram and Hart building. Connor sat on the steps, watching him, his elbows on his knees, chin cupped in his hands. Looking…human. Normal. Except for the wicked sword braced over his thighs. 

“What do you remember about her?” Angel asked cautiously, glancing toward Connor, then back at a bit of leather that might be the book he was trying to find. 

“That she died giving birth to me.” Connor shifted his weight a bit. 

“That much is true.” Angel straightened. His back didn’t ache, but he felt every day on him at this moment, every day since Darla sired him. “She was a vampire, like me.” 

Connor sighed softly. “I know that much, Angel. But I don’t know…how? I mean, vampires, you were both _dead_. How…?” 

“That’s…something we couldn’t figure out.” Angel spotted another book cover and carefully kicked some of the debris of it off, letting out a delighted noise as he realized what book it was. Picking it up, he dusted it the rest of the way clean. “She never should’ve gotten pregnant. I mean, Wolfram and Hart brought her back as human, after she…” Angel hesitated then shrugged. “After she died the second time. Then Drusilla sired her again and.” Vampire bloodlines became too weird and complicated, in his family tree. “And you. Happened. Somehow.” 

“You know, this is amazingly unhelpful.”

Angel met Connor’s eyes directly, the corner of his mouth quirking up. “I’ve been told that before.” 

“I’d bet.” Connor rose to his feet, delicate and graceful as a cat, the sword finding its way into his hand as he moved. “You know, there’s a lot of bad out in the city now.” 

“I know.” 

“I thought you might need some help.” 

Angel knew there was no way he could order Connor away, not any more. “I’d like that, son.” 

Connor’s grin still seemed likely to split his skull. He tossed his sword onto his shoulder, turning on his heel and trotting up the stairs. “Great. So you can tell me more about Mom,” he called as Angel started after him. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Angel muttered, wondering what he could tell Connor that wouldn’t need to be edited out for bloodplay. Her human days, those could be heartbreaking, but at least Connor could hear about his mother’s true soul. 

Maybe that wouldn’t be too bad. 

“Just nothing about how I was conceived!” Connnor shouted. 

Angel grimaced. “Don’t worry, son. That’s not going to happen.”


End file.
